


[Podfic] too many secrets poison the soul

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Chronic Pain, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e25 Tribunal, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Relationship, political differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "Did you know about this?"Julian asks Garak for his help when Chief O'Brien is arrested by the Cardassian government, and the situation brings some of their cultural differences to light.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077545
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] too many secrets poison the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too many secrets poison the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982864) by [pyrrhic_victory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victory/pseuds/pyrrhic_victory). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/03.%20too%20many%20secrets%20poison%20the%20soul.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/03.%20too%20many%20secrets%20poison%20the%20soul.mp3) | 33 MB | 0:47:52  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/03.%20too%20many%20secrets%20poison%20the%20soul.m4b)  
  
| 55 MB | 0:47:52


End file.
